The invention relates to a system for moving loads which is particularly suitable for use in a cargo compartment of an aircraft. The invention also relates to a cargo compartment which is equipped with a system of this kind.
Loads which are to be transported in cargo or passenger aircraft are usually stored in standardized containers or on standardized pallets, so-called “Unit Load Devices” (ULD's). In order to be able to displace the ULD's within the cargo compartment of the aircraft, there are usually integrated into a floor of said cargo compartment roller conveyors which, according to their design, permit movement of the ULD's in a manner dependent upon, or independent of, direction. A cargo compartment which is equipped with roller conveyors of this kind is described, for example, in
EP 1 527 993 B1. The ULD's can be displaced manually on the roller conveyors. As an alternative to this, there may be provided, in or next to the roller conveyors, an electric drive system with power drive units (PDU's) which permits automatic displacement of the ULD's within the cargo compartment.